Products and services of a vendor are often ordered by a customer while seated in the interior of their vehicle. For example, many fast food restaurants and the like maintain pick up windows and ordering interfaces such as menu boards that enable audible communication between a customer and a vendor employee. The customer must communicate with a vendor ordering interface that is outside of the customer's vehicle, meaning the customer must, for example, roll down their window and expose themselves to outside conditions. Exposing the customer in a vehicle to outside conditions, such as weather conditions, can be non ideal. Additionally, communication between a customer inside of their vehicle with a vendor ordering interface outside of the vehicle can be strained through outside background noise. An order can be misinterpreted or misunderstood, and confusion between the customer and vendor may result in an incorrect fulfillment of an order. Additionally, the customer is only offered menu options and other information that is available on the vendor ordering interface, and the menu options are not personalized for a specific customer.
Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle that can communicate with a vendor interaction system to send and/or receive information relevant to a customer order.